My Baby Girl- A Lams One Shot
by LinnamonBun46
Summary: One shot- Modern collage AU with major Hamilton/Laurens and minor Lafayette/Mulligan shipping. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens have to work on a marine biology project together, but what happens when Alexander feels a spark between him and his partner? And it doesn't help him that he lives with him and their two best friends, who know something they don't.


**My Baby Girl- A Lams One Shot**

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this isn't the best thing you've ever read, it's my first fanfic! I accept all feedback with open arms, but just a heads up I will probably mostly write Hamilton fanfics. Okay so now that that's over with, this is a modern college AU with major Lams shipping (Hamilton/Laurens) and minor Lafayette/Hercules shipping. I'll stop annoying you now (are you even still reading this?) and start the story! :)**

"Okay, so you're going to be with your assigned partners for your next biology project." Alexander groaned. At 11:34am on this cloudy Brooklyn morning, Alexander really, truly hated his professor. Alex had such a hard time concentrating with his partner. His bright eyed, wide smiling, freckle faced, curly haired partner. John Laurens. Coincidentally, the same John Laurens that he'd had a huge crush on since the day they moved into their dorm (they happened to live in the same room) And now he'd have to try and complete another assignment with his company.

He was so focused on his frustration that he had failed to hear his professor tell them what the assignment was about or that they were to get with their partners, Unsurprisingly, he jumped when John started speaking behind him. "Hey Alex! Ready to start the assignment?" Alexander fell out of his seat right in front of the toes of his crush, blushing out of embarrassment, and then again when John helped him up.

"Wow, who would think Alexander Hamilton would be thinking about something else during marine biology!" John exclaimed, obviously sarcastically. Little did he know that he was the subject of his thoughts. Alex and him weren't total strangers, they were friends in fact. Them, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan were best friends. They all lived together in a four person dorm. That made it even harder for Alex to contain his feelings. Lafayette and Hercules knew, and found it particularly hilarious that they both knew something else that he didn't.

"Hey! Alex! Wake up! What do you want to do the project on?" "I'm here! I'm up! Sorry. Anyways, all I know is that we have to do something with marine life, and you would love to do it on turtles, so let's do it." John smiled at his response "You know me too well, Hamilton." He laughed. "So when do we have have research done?" Alexander asked. "Wow, you were really zoned out. We have to get all our research done before tomorrow." Alex and John exchanged an eye roll. "Hey, how about we stop at Bistro Grazie and pick up some Italian and then go get some research done?" John suggested. "You"re too good to me, Laurens." They both laughed, but Alex swore he saw the other boy blush at the mention of his name from Alex. _Probably just the bad lighting_ , he thought, and they left the classroom as the bell rang.

As they neared their dorm, they noticed loud squealing coming from the end of the hall. "Oh god, if they're pillow fighting again I swear," Alex said and John snickered at the comment and how serious he looked. Alexander was right as usual, and they opened the door to Lafayette and Mulligan kissing, with feathers everywhere.

"Wow, pillow fighting _and_ making out. This is a new low for you guys." John laughed and Alexander was chuckling at how startled his friends looked at the sight of him and John. Lafayette was the first to respond. "Quite the opposite, actually. Dear Mulligan and I are _how you say,_ dating." He said with a smile, as Hercules put his arm around the other, blushing. John and Alex were shocked. Not that they were dating, but that the two finally told them, because they actually saw them making out a month ago, and a few times more between then and now. "I see how it may be a shock to you." Lafayette said with a smug grin that their secret was so well kept.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Alexander said, mimicking the accent of the frenchman. "We saw you making out at Schuyler's party last month." Lafayette and Hercules looked as if they had just seen a ghost. "Alexander, don't forget the, what was it? _9 times_ we caught you in the act between now and then?" They were doubled over laughing at the sight of seeing the other two so flustered.

"Like we haven't caught you two being gay together." said Hercules, Laurens and Hamilton now blushing profusely. "Oh, don't look so surprised. We've seen all the playful flirting and touching." It was now Lafayette and Mulligan's turn to giggle hysterically, because John and Alex were pale and flustered. It was true, they would flirt around with each other, but that's just who they were. Alex especially was extremely flirty and playful. That's probably how his feelings for the other boy developed.

"Whatever, Alex let's go get our research done" John sneered at Lafayette and Hercules, and motioned toward Alex. Alex looked over at John. He thought he saw another blush creep along the freckles at the sides of John's face, and the lighting in their apartment is great. _Damn he's so cute. And he's so sweet. And his laugh..._

"Alex! Jesus, do you listen to anything I say? Alex I see you staring at me by the way." Hercules and Lafayette were red in the face from laughing so hard, and John looked slightly annoyed with him, and for good reason. Alex became noticeably flustered. "Sorry…" Alex managed to stutter, with the most innocent smile he could come up with. John rolled his eyes with a smile and walked into his turtle infested bedroom, Alex following him, and Lafayette and Hercules making hearts with their hands behind them.

The two were very quiet for a few moments, sitting on John's bed, trying to comprehend what had happened in the other room. _I'm positive he was blushing, but was it from embarrassment? And Herc and Laf were acting sketchy in there, do they know something that I don't?_

"Laf and Herc were acting pretty weird in there, I mean, us dating? Crazy…" John looking directly into Alex's eyes "I mean, it's not _so_ crazy…" Alexander said, putting his hand on John's leg, making him blush in surprise, and maybe _delight?_ "Alex.." John smiled, still gazing into the other's eyes. "Laurens, I like you a lot." Alexander smiled back. John couldn't take it anymore. He leaned into Alex and kissed him passionately. Alexander kissed back and combed his hand through Laurens' messy brown hair.

John eventually pulled away to a smiling Alexander, who then got on one knee and held both of John's hands and said "John Laurens, will you make me the happiest person alive and do the honor of being my boyfriend?" Alexander gave Laurens a goofy but pleading smile, a smile he could only say yes to. "That depends," John smiled back, "Permission to call you my baby girl?" Alex blushed and they both stood up. "Permission granted." Alex said, still beaming and blushing, as was John. "Then it's a deal." John muttered, as they were only inches apart. Alexander bridged the gap with another intimate kiss.

The two spent the rest of the night watching movies, Alex with his head on John's shoulder, and John's head resting on Alex's head. At one point during a movie, John looked over at Alex and stole a kiss from his boyfriend. Alexander, enjoying the sweet surprise, was especially taken off guard because he was busy thinking about his new boyfriend. John softly chuckled at his surprise. "You know, your laugh is adorable," Alex remarked, making john smile more. "Dammit, everything about you is adorable." Alex continued, which led to John stealing another sweet kiss. Alex pulled away and put his hand in John's. They both blushed and looked in each other's eyes. Laurens' golden green eyes, and Alexander's deep brown eyes. Alex put his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder and whispered sweet nothings to him in spanish, a language they were both fluent in. The thing that Alexander said to John that he loved was "My Laurens." John smiled and whispered back, "My Baby Girl." and they both blushed and fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
